


Daddy's Been A Bad Boy

by DeanAfterDark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Beads, Cock Rings, Dean in Panties, Dom Dean, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Established Dean Winchester/John Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, No Hunting, No Sam, Non-Hunter Winchesters, Panties, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sub John, Sub John Winchester, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John broke the rules so Dean punishes him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Been A Bad Boy

Sammy was off at Stanford and John and Dean were back home alone and they now no longer had to hide there relationship and there love for each other. No more cheap motel sex sessions of bar hookups or quickies in Dean's car they could now have long and passionate sex in there own bed and with Sam being gone of course they could also explore other things. They tried all sorts of things from bondage to fetishes and eventually settled on a dom/sub relationship with Dean as the dom and John as the sub. And Dean controlled everything and John obeyed he obeyed with everything Dean told him to do from what to wear to how hard the vibrator would be to how tight the handcuffs would be. But of course Dean couldn't control everything about John's life and he allowed John to live his normal life outside the bedroom which included John going out to meet his friends but Dean had a list of rules that John had to follow and John went out last night and he broke some of the rules so now Dean has to punish him.

"Dean baby i'm home! Daddy got off work early are we gonna have some fun??" John called out as he walked through the front door of there two story home "Dean?? Dean where are you??" John called out as he walked from the entry way and into the living room and found Dean sitting in a chair an unpleasant look on his face "Dean??"

Dean looks up at John "Did ya got home ok last night??" John asks 

"Uh yes i did why do you ask??"

Dean stands up and walks over to John "Because after you left Bobby called and asked me if you got home last night alright and when i asked him why he told me you got shit faced drunk"

Dean then pulls out a recite and hands it to John 

"Found it in your pants pockets from last night and i'm not happy"

Dean i'm sorry"

"And who's this hot little twink you were flirting with last night??"

"W-what??"

"Bobby told me you were getting on with some guy at the roadhouse last night flirting, kissing, making out in a corner, buying him drinks"

"Dean that never happened!"

Dean smirks "Oh yeah"

"Yeah"

"Then explain this!"

Dean then pulls out his phone with a picture of John and some guy who wasn't Dean kissing 

"How did you get that??"

"Jo sent it to me thought that i should know my dad almost hooked up with someone lucky she doesn't know about us right??"

"Dean i..."

John is cut off when Dean grabs a hold of his arm 

"I'm the only one you touch! I'm the only one you kiss! I guess you forgot that and need to be thought a lesson!"

"Dean"

"Shut up! You broke the rules! You touched another man! And you lied to me!"

"Dean i'm sorry"

"Shut up! Now i want you to go upstairs into the bedroom and take off all your clothes and lie on the bed with your hands over your head and don't you dare touch yourself! I'll be up in a few minuets"

"Yes Dean"

"Good"

Dean and John kiss and then John heads up the stairs and into the bedroom where once in there he strips off his clothes and gets onto the bed and puts his hands above his head it would all be easy if only his hard cock wasn't in need of attention but John know's he can't touch so he just hopes Dean will take care of it and those hopes get up when Dean comes into the bedroom a few minuets later as promised

"I'm going to punish you but i'm not going to torture you do you know why your be punished??"

"Yes"

"Why"

"Because i was a very bad boy"

Dean smirks "Good boy! Now keep your hands over your head"

"Yes Dean"

Dean just smirk and starts to take off his clothes John watching his eyes on the whole time however as Dean takes off his jean's his eyes get wide with terror

"W-what a-are y-you wearing??"

"Panties pink lace panties i wore them cause i had something special planned for us but you disobeyed me so now i'm using them to punish you"

"Dean that's a thong!"

"Really! I hadn't noticed"

"You said you weren't gonna torture me!"

"I lied"

John whines and looks like he's about to cry as Dean starts to shake his ass and move around likes he's Britney or Christina. Dean slowly makes his way to the bed and then slowly climbs onto it and over to John 

"Turn over and get on your hands and knee's"

John doesn't say anything he just does as he as told and as soon as he does he feels something cold and hard ram into his ass 

"Dean what the hell??"

"Vibrator i told ya daddy i was gonna punish you!"

Dean then flips on the vibrator and turns it on full 

"Ohhh Gooooooddd!!"

Dean then puts it on a low 

"Oh Oh Oh"

Dean flips John onto his back and then gets up while still playing with the vibrator and when he gets back John feels something cold on his cock and looking down his eyes widen again 

"Dean!"

Dean smirks "Yes??"

"A cock ring!"

"No cumming until the punishment is over!"

John whines and Dean continues to play with the vibrator turning it high, low, medium and making John whine in frustration but after an hour Dean gets bored with the vibrator and takes it out of John's ass 

"Thank you!" John says relieved 

"I'm not done!" Dean replies 

"What??"

"Anal beads!"

"What??"

"Were gonna see how many can fit in your ass! Now on your hands and knees!"

John does as he is told knowing complaining can lead to something worse and lets out a small grunt as one after another of the anal beads is shoved into his ass

About two minuets later only the smaller sized beads are in John's ass and Dean decides to put the bigger sized one's in there too

"Not one single word!"

"Yes Dean"

Dean starts to shove them in an about thirty minuets later half the string is in his ass and John is trying not to cry 

"I'm gonna take a bathroom break i'll be right back"

Dean goes into the bathroom and John stays on his hands and knees trying not to fall on the bed or cry as Dean slowly takes his time in the bathroom. And ten minuets later Dean comes out and walks over to John and without saying anything one by one slowly removes the beads until there lying on the floor in a pile. Dean then changes out of the thong and into regular underwear and some sweats in and t-shirt before walking back over to John 

"I"m gonna take off your cock ring and then you can cum"

"Thank you!"

Dean then removes the cock ring and watches as John orgasms and then cums all over the bed before he collapses back onto it. Dean runs his finger through the cum and licks it off 

"Salty" He says before gathering his back pack 

"I'm going to class i'll be back at eight take a nap, change the sheets, and have dinner waiting by then and if you don't we both know what will happen"

Dean kisses John on the lips and then heads out 

John listens as the front door shuts and locks and the roar of the impala's engine gets father and farther away before he checks the time it's 2:30. John sets the alarm for 4:30 giving him plenty of time to nap and get everything done before Dean gets home. Because he wants to get everything done, Because he wants to please Dean after what happened the night before, and because he really doesn't wanna know what will happen if he disobeys Dean again 

THE END


End file.
